The Fox's Song
by NaruyaUzumaki
Summary: Naruto finds Tayuya trapped under a tree but then has to rip the nine tails seal to protect them but now that he can trust the fox he has to work on one thing getting the village to trust Tayuya NarutoxTayuya
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Fanfic So Please dont hate i love this pairing so yah please leave reviews ^_^**

Disclaimer - **I dont own Naruto if i did this pairing would have happened**

**Also i plan to make the next chapter at least 3-4 thousand words longer sorry for the short chapter :D**

Naruto awoke from having a dream that was not so pleasant that involved a certain sannin that had the appearance of a snake. From the lighting in the room he could tell it was still early. 'Dont think ill be able to go back to sleep i think i'll go take a walk' **Be careful kit you don't know what could happen at this time of day with your reputation '**SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX' Naruto yelled back **Just warning you kit **after those words Naruto shut the connection between him and the fox off. He got off his bed and threw on a black shirt and some orange shorts and on his way out the door put on some sandals he got from Jiraiya a while back but never worn.

Naruto made his way to the gate of the village without noticing where he was going. He slowly walked out of the village as he was walking out he noticed that almost every guard located at the front gate were asleep.

'Ill need to tell granny that we need more reliable people to guard the gate at night anyone could walk in and we wouldn't know until after they got into the village'. Naruto started walking out of the village towards the areas where the others fought the sound ninja that were trying to capture Sasuke.

Its been three days since he won the battle in the final valley he remembers how he tricked sasuke into thinking that he had won then as he was walking away used a little bit more of the kyuubi's chakra and used one final rasengan to knock Sasuke out. It still pained Naruto that his closest friend that was like a brother to him fought against him and when Naruto tried to bring him back he had to break Sasuke's arms and legs so he would stop trying to escape. Also the fact that when he returned how Sakura blamed him!

**Kit… you need to get over her and move on you know she'll never love you like she loves that faggot Uchiha '**I know Kyuubi but it's hard to get over someone you loved for so long'. **I know kit i have felt what you're feeling right now a few times actually and why don't you give that Hyuga girl a chance it's easy to tell that she likes you. '**I know that she likes me i'm not that stupid but she's just isnt my type she's too mellow and she always stutters or passes out when ever i touch or add the 'chan' to her name'. **Well kit i'm going to take a nap and by the way my names Kurama. '**Thank you Kurama and why have you been being so nice lately?' **Well with your stubbornness you'll never die so im stuck with you until then so we might as well get along and it does get kinda lonely by yourself you should know that more than anyone. '**Yah i understand you good night Kurama' **Good night kit don't get caught by any rogue ninja you don't have anything to protect yourself with. If it comes down to it wake me up and tap into my chakra. '**Im not sure i can trust you enough yet to do that' **I understand kit but even if you were to remove the seal right now just know that i wouldn't try to take over your body if i were to escape i would either be caught by the Akatsuki or live a boring life. '**Thanks Kurama for the talk i think i'm almost to the spot where Shikamaru was fighting that sound chick so im gonna shut off are connection now' **Okay kit but let me tell you i sense one of the sound ninja and a few others i think they might be ANBU so watch yourself.**

Naruto started crawling and jumping over some of the fallen trees "Did Temari really have to go this far?" Naruto whispered.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like someone in pain. "Must be the sound ninja Kurama was telling me about hopefully it isn't that two headed freak or the fatty but i'm pretty sure Kiba and Chouji took out those two". Naruto quickly ran towards the sounds but very quietly because he could now hear the ANBU members talking about something.

Naruto quietly moved some trees away trying to find who was making the noise until he spotted something red a few feet away. "God damnit get this fucking TREE OFF ME!" she was clearly talking to someone but no one was there. Naruto started walking towards her but as he was walking she felt his presence and threw a kunai at him.

Naruto surprised at the action didn't have enough time to block and without his jumpsuit there was barely anything in the way to block the attack and it landed right in the middle of the seal on his stomach. He looked down to see lots of blood coming out of his wound. **KIT! im trying to heal your wound as fast as possible but it took a lot of my chakra when you were using my cloak for to fight the faggot Uchiha its gonna take a while. Get out of there before the ANBU find you.**

Naruto still in shock from being stabbed didn't notice the three shurikens coming at him until the very last second which he tried to block with his arm but was too slow to knock all three out of the way before they landed in his arm. **Kit the only way i'll be able to heal you is if you release the seal i promise to not take over your body just do it! '**Kurama i can't move or speak there was paralysis poison mixed with some deadly poison clearly made by Kabuto'.

At this point in time the red headed girl was surprised that he was still standing with the amount of poison on those shurikens it should have killed him within fifteen seconds. "Do you need help with that?" Naruto pointed at the tree that was crushing the red haired womans legs.

He slowly walked over and pushed it off of her. "I need to get you to granny she could heal your legs"

"Im the enemy dont come any closer at your village they'll just kill me shithead and you shouldn't be alive right now what are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage believe it" Naruto said very quietly he felt like he was gonna pass out any second and he didn't want her to die the second he saw the fear in her eyes he thought of himself when he first learned that he was the jinchuuriki.

"Hey i found the sound ninja that Danzo told us would be around here oh and look its also the demon. What are you doing here?" he said drawing a sword in one hand and a kunai in the other. As he said this 5 other ANBU showed up.

"Well were dead. Thanks for freeing my legs shithead but it was worthless there's no way you could take these guys when you couldn't even block a few shuriken".

"Dont worry i will stop them but please dont look i don't want you to see this im not even sure ill live by doing this so sorry if i kill us". Naruto put his hands together to form the tiger hand sign and started making the chakra leave his body. He closed his eyes and reopened them to see the familiar sight of the cage filled with the humongous fox Kurama.

"So you ready?" Naruto said with a giant grin on his face. **As ready as ill ever be kit. **The water started to gently bring Naruto towards the seal. **We have to do this the second all the normal chakra you have in your body is gone or else we will both die doing this so when i say 'now' rip the seal. "**Will do Kurama". Naruto placed his hand on the corner of the seal. **NOW KIT! **Naruto yanked the seal off and the gate holding Kurama opened.

"We did it Kurama!" **Yes we did kit now go save that girl. And now that the seals open i'll be able to give you full access to my chakra. **Naruto opened his eyes and as he did an enormous explosion of chakra came out of his body that could be felt all the back at the leaf village and it woke nearly all the shinobi in the village.

"Shizune you felt that chakra right?" "Yes Tsunade-sama" "We need to get there before the fox takes control of him!" Tsunade and the other Shinobi started heading towards the village gate.

The girl had never felt this evil of chakra before it made Orochimaru look like a little school boy bitch. When she looked over at the blonde haired ninja she saw with in a blink of an eye he killed all the ANBU members. Naruto walked over to the red haired girl and said "What's your name?"

"I-i-im Tayuya" he picked her up without her noticing and started carrying her back to the village.

As everyone arrived at the village gate they say a yellow haired boy carrying a red haired girl bridal style into the village. Tsunade looked at naruto and was about to say something when "Like father like son don't you agree Tsunade" Tsunade looked over to see Jiraiya. "Yah you're right".

As Naruto entered the village Hinata started running at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "Naruto! are you okay-" before she could get close enough naruto backed away and growled at her as he did this everyone noticed a few new things about naruto. First his hair grew slightly longer, second he had claws, Third his eyes were red, and Last he had fangs and was acting like people were trying to get something away from him. Jiraiya started walking towards naruto then said "Hey Naruto you need to get ahold of yourself here just give me the girl and-" before he could fully get his hands wrapped around the girl naruto roared then used one of his claws to attack Jiraiya and he successfully did it. It cut threw his clothes and cut his skin.

The girl knew one thing, that no matter what she didn't want to leave this kids side she never felt so scared in her life not scared of naruto but of the other villagers and another thing is that she's never felt safer in her life. She suddenly felt very tired and started to feel her eyes get very heavy and the last thing she saw was a woman with blonde hair running at Naruto and him growling and trying to protect her as if his life depended on it.

'Kurama they can't get near her i don't know why but they can't please give me enough power to get away from here and help me cast a genjutsu to repel people i can't let them have her'. **Sure kit i won't let them get your mate **Kurama laughed. 'S-s-shes not my mate!' **You clawed your senseis chest open for her i'm pretty sure it was just a love at first sight deal. '**That was a clone i could sense his real chakra further away but now we need to go Tsunade looks pissed!' And with that Naruto leapt towards the forest.

"Tsunade let him go he would kill if it meant protecting her"

"Jiraiya?! how are you still alive we all just saw him claw threw you!"

"He sensed it was a clone thats why he attacked. But i for a fact know he wont let us get near him until he feels that she'll be safe".

"How do you know this?"

"He got rid of the seal. I don't know how he's in control but he saw something in the sound ninja that reminded him of himself so just give them a few days they'll come to you just wait. Well i'll be going i have to start working on my latest novel!" and with that Jiraiya poofed away.

"Everyone everythings fine just go back to bed it was just a false alarm!" Tsunade shouted 'i hope the brat comes back soon'.

Tayuya awoke and didn't notice her location at that moment everything that just recently happened went through her mind. "Hey shithead where are you?" Naruto came around the corner and into the cave they were in.

"How are you feeling?" She noticed his eyes claws and teeth were back to normal and his hair was slightly shorter. "Im fine shithead but what the fuck was that?".

Naruto looked away "well since you've seen it i guess i have to tell you" Naruto said "Okay i have the nine tailed fox inside my body i'm his jinchuuriki".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome to chapter 2 of The Fox's Song i know the first chapter was pretty bad because i didn't have spacings (I edited it so there should be spacings now) but it was because of the program i was using to write i'm very sorry but heres the next chapter and i hope you find it better than the first chapter Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did this pairing would have happened**

**Chapter 2**

To say that Tayuya was shocked would be an understatement this little brat was the nine tails container! She would've never believed it except now everything that just happened finally made since. "Are you serious? If youre joking shithead you're in for the beating of a life time!"

"Would i lie about something so serious you even saw what… what i did to those ANBU". Naruto replied he still couldnt believe that he just killed for the first time usually he tries to avoid killing at all cost but he knew if he didnt they both could have been seriously hurt or maybe even killed.

"Okay i believe you. But i have one question… What was that burst of chakra that happened before you killed those ANBU?" This is what had been bothering her from what she's heard whenever the nine tails jinchuuriki used it's chakra it was more of a cloak of chakra surrounding his body but this time there was no chakra cloak around him.

"I-i released the seal that keeps the nine tails from being able to take over my body or escape. I guess you could say were friends now". As Naruto said this even he felt kind of strange saying he was friends with the fox he's hated his whole life.

"Well now that you've answered my question just where the fuck are we shithead?" All Tayuya could see outside the cave that they were in was trees and more fucking trees.

"Were a little outside the village. By the way why were you under all those trees?" he asked still wondering he thought she probably escaped because when he asked Shikamaru he said that he thought she probably died but didn't give him any details about the fight.

"Me and that faggot with the retarded looking hair were fighting but then this fucking whore started waving a fucking retarded fan around and it made all the trees fall over and when i was trying to get away one of the tree branches hit my head and it knocked me out. But when i woke up i found my legs crushed under the tree". She's still is angry that a kid with fucking pineapple shaped hair beat her in a fight with the help of a fan bitch.

"Well thats all i needed to know. But now i think it's time to get back to the village". Naruto knew the sooner that he and Tayuya talked with granny the better.

"Dont i have a fucking say in the matter? Your retarded fucking village leader will probably hand me over for interrogation or kill me on the spot". She knew that these options were very likely to happen.

"Dont worry granny wont be able to lay a hand on you. If it comes down to it we'll just have to escape". He said

Tayuya didn't respond so he decided she was probably ready to go. Naruto picked the red haired girl up and started jumping towards the village.

**15 minutes of running and jumping later**

**Kit i sense more than just the hokage and her helper be cautious. '**Okay Kurama'. Naruto was now right outside the door of Tsunade's office. Naruto looked down to see how Tayuya was doing he could easily tell that she was scared.

"Are you ready Tayuya?" Naruto knew that she wasn't but they needed to do this.

"Fuck yah shithead i've never felt more ready!" she said with a smirk on her face.

'Okay here goes nothing' Naruto pushed open the door to see Tsunade sitting in her desk looking right at him. But the thing was she was the only one in the room and Kurama was never wrong before when he sensed other peoples chakra.

"Ahh Naruto come on in we have a lot to talk about". She had been waiting a few hours for him to finally show up.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" He knew the answer but he felt like Tsunade was up to something.

"Everything that happened last night and why she" Tsunade pointed right at Tayuya "Is here and is still alive".

"Okay Tsunade ill explain everything as long as nothing bad happens to her". As Naruto said this an ANBU member appeared next to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama we still haven't found Naruto and the sound ninja". The ANBU member looked over and noticed Naruto and Tayuya. As she saw Tayuya she drew her sword and chakra dashed at her.

Naruto saw what was happening so he quickly drew a kunai and blocked the blade. "Dont even think about hurting her". He looked at the masked woman and when she looked at him she was instantly terrified his eyes were red.

The ANBU member quickly jumped back and took a defensive position next to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama what do you want me to do that sound ninja could attack at any time".

"Leave her alone she won't do any harm and i would leave if i were you Naruto seems pretty angry". She said noticing his sudden change in appearance. The ANBU member bowed then poofed away.

"Okay so start telling me what happened". Naruto sat down and started explaining everything that happened.

**10 Minutes later**

"And that's what happened". Naruto finished telling Tsunade about what happened.

"I see and you're sure that you can trust the nine tails?"

"Yes i can and he has a name you know its Kurama"

"Okay okay well i'll see what i can do about Tayuya. For the mean time you both will both be at the hospital but don't worry you'll share a room"

"I dont wanna go to no fucking hospital you old bitch!" Tayuya shouted

"You have no choice were gonna have to work on getting your legs back for the next week or two or do you wanna be stuck like that the rest your life?"

"WAIT?! You can fix my legs?"

"Yes it won't be too hard but after the treatment you still won't be able to walk right for a while. So to the hospital!" As she said that Naruto and Tayuya at the same time sighed this was gonna be a long week.

Naruto picked Tayuya up bridal style and started walking towards the hospital. Tsunade looked over at them and wondered 'what does the brat see in that dirty mouthed young lady?'. For Tayuya this is the most comfortable she's been in weeks maybe even months! He was so warm. She blushed at what she was just thinking 'Its not like i like him or anything it was probably the exact opposite!' he just made her feel safe.

After another five minutes of walking they were at the hospital. Naruto looked down to see that Tayuya feel asleep on the way there. 'She looks kinda cute when shes asleep' **HAHA the kits checking out his mate when she's asleep **'she's not my mate! I know i can't be with Sakura but you can't just stop liking someone over night'. **You're right i'm sorry kit make sure you and the girl get better ill help you as quick as i can but the only thing keeping you alive right now is my chakra so dont use too much of it. **

"Naruto! come on we have to get you and Tayuya to your room" Tsunade called.

"Alright i'm coming" Naruto replied as they walked into the hospital.

Tsunade lead the way up to the second floor. Their room was the fifth door on the right.

"Wait granny… Were right next door to Sasuke can't we have a different room?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is the only room left that more than one person can be in. Ah crap im gonna be late for a meeting i'm sorry Naruto i have to go this nurse will help you get situated in your new room!" and with that Tsunade was gone.

"Hello Naruto-Kun" The nurse bowed "If you need anything just ask me".

"Okay will do" Naruto walked into the room and set Tayuya on one of the beds.

"Well I'm gonna rest can you tell granny if she comes bye that me and her need to talk tomorrow". Naruto asked

"Okay Naruto-Kun". The nurse walked back to the lobby of the hotel.

Naruto laid in his bed but was having trouble going to sleep he kept hearing peoples voices coming from the faggots room. **Probably the Sasuke fan club haha get some rest kit you're gonna need your energy for tomorrow.**

'Yah you're right it's just their talking so loud. I'm gonna go do something about this!' Naruto got out of bed and out of the room and went to Sasuke's door and kicked it open.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Naruto yelled letting his appearance change by using Kurama's chakra.

Everyone looked at Naruto stunned he's never yelled at them like that. "Hey dumbass don't barge into my room and yell like that". Sasuke said he already knew about the nine tails so it didn't scare him at all.

"Then tell your little fan club to shut the fuck up. Please!" Naruto replied.

"You have no right to talk to Sasuke-Kun like that!" Yelled Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"Whatever just quiet down or else... I'll do something bad to you guys" Naruto said as he poured out a lot of his nine tails chakra enough to scare even Sasuke.

He walked back to his room laughing his ass off with Kurama about the reaction of all of Sasuke's fan club. Naruto got back in bed and was finally able to sleep.

**A few hours later**

Naruto woke up to screaming he looked over at Tayuya she was screaming in pain while holding her curse mark. Naruto knew there were only few nurses at this time of night so he'll have to help her.

"Kurama what can I do you need I help me!" Naruto asked concerned for Tayuya.

**Kit put your hand over the curse mark and I'll transform it into a different type of seal. **

Naruto did what Kurama said he doesn't care what happens as Long as it ends her pain.

As Naruto put his hands over the curse mark he could sense Kurama's chakra leaving out his hand. But Tayuya seemed to be in less pain now than she did ten seconds ago. She slowly stopped shaking as more and more pain left her body. Naruto removed his hand and was shocked at what he saw.

Where her curse mark used to be was replaced by a small fox about 2-3 inches big. 'Kurama what is this?'

**I got rid of her curse mark and gave her this new seal you'll see some changes to her appearance but that's about it. Oh and since she has a bit of my chakra she'll heal quicker not as quick as you but about 4 to 5 times quicker than a usual human.**

'Wow I didn't know you could do that Kurama that's amazing!'

**Kit it's something a tailed beast can do only once it's for the sake of their jinchuuriki but it also takes a lot out of the beast that uses it so I'll probably be asleep for two to three days. **

'Thanks again Kurama I'm glad we became friends'

**Me too kit me too **and with that Kurama went to sleep.

'I should probably go back to bed to' Naruto went to get up but Tayuya wouldn't let go.

'She'll get pissed if she wakes up with me in her bed but it's the only choice I have' Naruto pulled the blanket over him and Tayuya and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes last night was the best sleep he ever gotten. 'Wait why am i in my bed?' Naruto though but then slowly started remembering what Kurama did for him. Naruto looked down at Tayuya and noticed it looked like she was about to wake up.

'Shit! if she wakes up like this ill get the beating of a lifetime!' Naruto tried to get up but Tayuya wouldn't let him up she still was grabbing onto him.

Tayuya woke up feeling way better this is the first night since she got to konoha that her curse mark hasn't kept her up all night from the pain. She opened her eyes to see Naruto in the bed with his eyes closed. 'What the fuck? Why the hell is shithead in my bed?' She took this time to look at his face. She slowly started playing with his hair 'Hmm it feels like normal hair but also kinda like… fur?'.

"Tayuya what are you doing with my hair?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her. He was pretending to sleep so she hopefully wouldn't hurt him.

Tayuya started to blush how was she going to come up with a reason for this? "WELL WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED SHITHEAD?!" Tayuya yelled. She hit Naruto and he flew out of the bed and smacked against the wall.

"Owww!" Naruto rubbed his head "Im sorry!"

"Don't think i'll forget about this and if it ever happens again ill kill you!"

"Okay Tayuya" Naruto got up to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria.

"Oi shithead can you take me to the bathroom i need to take a bath".

Luckily they had one of the hospital rooms that have a bathtub. There was also a hot spring but it was only for the guys.

"Okay Tayuya" He walked in eating an apple. He threw it away since he was done with it and picked Tayuya up and took her to the bathroom.

"Shithead set me in the bathtub ill do the rest also could you bring a wheelchair in here and set it next to the tub for when i get out".

"Naruto nodded as he set her in the bathtub. He walked out of the room and did the shadow clone jutsu. "Go get a wheelchair and put it in the bathroom!" Naruto said too the first one and it nodded and went to go get the wheelchair. "You go get some food!" Naruto said too the second clone.

Tayuya got out of the bath and onto the rolled over to the mirror after she put her clothes on and grabbed the brush that was on the counter and started to brush her hair until she noticed her curse mark looked different. "What the fuck the curse marks not there what the fuck is this a fox?" Tayuya didn't understand what was happening but this explained why she woke up without the pain of the curse mark for once.

Tayuya finished up everything she needed too and rolled back into their hospital room. "Hey shithead do you know what this is?" She moved her hair out of the way and showed Naruto the strange mark on her neck.

"I used Kurama's power to take your curse mark away and it gave you this instead". Naruto said with a grin.

"You took away my… Curse mark?"

"Yep!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

Tayuya was so happy she started to cry. "Thank you Naruto!" She jumped out of her wheelchair and onto him and started hugging him. "Thank you... But don't tell anyone about this moment or I'll kill you this is a one time thing!"

"Okay Tayuya-Chan!"

Tayuya was too happy to punish him for putting the chan at the end of her name.

"Well Tayuya it's time to get you to your leg operation! Also this mark makes you heal faster than a normal human so you should be able to walk within two to three days after the operation!"

"Okay let's go". Naruto picked Tayuya up and started heading towards the room where her operation was gonna be.

The arrived at the door where her operation was gonna take place to see Tsunade standing at the door. "So you ready to get your legs back" Tsunade said with a grin.

"I'll never be more ready". Tayuya said with a grin even though she was terrified that the treatment might go wrong and she'll never be able to walk again. "Shithead are you coming with?" She looked at him as she said that and he could tell that she was scared.

"Of course Tayuya-Chan"

"Okay you two let the operation begin!" Tsunade yelled.

**Okay so there's chapter 2 not as long as i was gonna make it but i want to stop working on this chapter so i can start chapter 3 also chapter 3 is gonna have a 2 week time skip so yah. Also i'm thinking in the next chapter ill put a fight scene of naruto vs sasuke but it won't be too long :). Also i'm gonna be starting a NarutoxKonan Fanfic soon but don't worry this is my top priority i'm trying to work as fast as i can but its hard when you have to do it so late because of school. Make sure to look for chapter 3 see ya later guys! :D**


End file.
